Daughters of Aku
The Daughters of Aku are 7 human women who work as the assassins of their father, Aku and are major antagonists in the fifth and final season of Samurai Jack. Until six of them were killed, leaving Ashi the last living sister. Until after Aku's demise, she was erased from existance. Born and raised by their mother, the "High Priestess", they were trained to do one thing, and that is to kill Samurai Jack. Appearance Being septuplets, they all share very similar physical traits consisting of black hair, slanted eyes, and black latex suits. Their only distinguishing traits amongst each other is their varying hairstyles. When out on their mission, they wear white masks. History In Season Five The seven daughters were birthed by The High Priestess of an all female cult of Aku after she drank Aku's essence. After birth, the priestess had them raised as assassins to succeed where many others have failed in the mission of killing Jack. They were put through the most brutal of training, designed to sculpt them into the ultimate warriors, such as facing a hulking, muscle bound opponent when they were mere children. Even more, they have been utterly taught to think that Aku is the true savior of the planet and Jack seeks to destroy all that Aku has "created". When their training was complete, they donned the masks and head coverings, and set out to fulfill their mission. As of episode 4, six sisters have been confirmed deceased except for Ashi, Leaving her the sole survivor of the Daughters of Aku. Initially hostile to one another, Jack and Ashi are forced to set aside their enmities to escape from a gigantic creature that swallowed them whole. When they did escape Ashi attempted to attack Jack from behind. But Seeing cherishing a pair of bugs and sparing them their lives Ashi, remembering her own past memory (her mother, the High Priestess killed bugs in contrast to Jack), declined to kill him. When the High Priestess appears in Ashi's vision and demands her to kill Jack, Ashi refused and declared her intention to see the truth with her own eyes, severing all her ties to her cult and her mother. Thus the last remaining Daughter of Aku defected, marking the end of The Daughters. Later, Ashi killed her mother, which finally ended the ties. Gallery Daughters of Aku.png|Daughters of Aku in action Daughters of Aku.jpg|Daughters of Aku during training tumblr_omq1onpoo41qidc2po8_400.gif|Seven sisters, face of one tumblr_omz8ndWtc61rvb8cmo1_400.gif|Jack spots the Daughters tumblr_on8rtotWnb1rvb8cmo1_400.gif|The Daughters ambushing Jack in the temple tumblr_onc8po6gnD1rvb8cmo1_400.gif|Daughters vs Jack in the woods tumblr_oo4kaceLjB1saml9ao3_500.gif|Ashi laughing at Jack tumblr_oo4kaceLjB1saml9ao2_500.gif|Ashi mocking her captor tumblr_oo4kaceLjB1saml9ao1_500.gif|Ashi pledging her loyalty towards Aku Aku-Daughter-Death.png|One of the Daughters is killed Navigation Category:Female Category:Ninjas Category:Assassin Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Barbarian Category:Pawns Category:Enigmatic Category:Partners in Crime Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Dark Knights Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Scapegoat Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fragmental Category:Demon Category:Satanism Category:Hybrids Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Immortals Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychics Category:Disciplinarians Category:Dark Forms Category:Perverts